castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Steal
Soul Steal is a spell that is cast or possessed by Alucard, Dracula and Soma Cruz in the Castlevania series. ''Symphony of the Night'' In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, it is one of the spells that Alucard is able to cast. He can technically cast it right away from the game's start, but as it is impossible to legitimately begin the game with the 50 MP required to cast, the player will not actually be able to use it until at least 4 levels have been gained (or more, depending on how much MP Alucard started with, as well as how much MP he gains on each level). Once Soul Steal is castable, the player must input the following combo in order to cast the spell: (when facing right) left, roll down from right to left, then left plus an attack button. When performed successfully, it deals multiple hits to all monsters and breakable objects on screen, with each successful hit creating a soul which homes in on Alucard and heals him for 8 HP. Like all spells, the damage dealt is based on Alucard's INT stat, with the basic attack being ATK+15 Hit damage; Soul Steal does not have to do damage to heal Alucard, however, and can thus be used to extract infinite amounts of health from a Stone Skull. It can even be used on the attacks of certain enemies, such as the fires set by a Gremlin. Soul Steal also works on breakable walls; though the cost is high, it can be used to search for hidden paths on the current screen. The Soul Steal effect is also caused by the Karma Coin if it lands on heads, the Mourneblade if it hits anything (including a Stone Skull), the Ghost Familiar if it is above level 70, and the Shield Rod / Alucard Shield combo if Alucard touches something with the shield while it is activated. Though it heals the same base amount, Soul Stealing does not count as blood healing, and therefore the Bloodstone has no effect on any of the above abilities. ''Aria of Sorrow'' In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, Genya Arikado demonstrated the Soul Steal ability in the beginning of the game, killing all but one enemy. In the following scene, Soma Cruz attacks the remaining monster, absorbing its soul. During the progress of the game, Soma Cruz learns that he has the Power of Dominance, an inherited ability that allows him to take the souls of life forms. This ability is automatic throughout the game, and has a chance of occurring each time Soma defeats a monster (the precise chance depends on the monster in question, and a variable based on Soma's Luck stat and the Soul Eater Ring (if equipped) is added to the base value.) Soma wondered why he was able to take souls automatically without his own will. When Graham learns of the ability, Soma becomes his primary target as a competitor to Graham's aspirations to become Dracula. The closest equivalent to the actual ability in the game is the Succubus Soul, which Soul Steals for 5HP every time Soma lands a hit, effectively turning his currently equipped weapon into a less powerful version of the Mourneblade. ''Dawn of Sorrow'' In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Soma is back and still possesses the Power of Dominance like in the previous game. After defeating Dmitrii Blinov for the first time, he sends his own soul into Soma's body, which remains unknown for a while. When Soma sees a display of Mina Hakuba captured and subsequently executed by Celia, the shock of this scene enrages him and causes him to begin transforming into Dracula. If Soma wears Mina's Talisman, Genya Arikado rescues him by revealing that the executed "Mina" is in reality a Doppleganger; upon hearing of this truth, Soma begins calming down, and the darkness-suppressing nature of the talisman enables Soma to halt his transformation into the Dark Lord. However, while Soma's emotions had shifted, Dimitrii took the opportunity to claim the Doppleganger's body as a replacement for his own, subsequently using the Doppleganger's shapeshifting ability to retake his original form. Dimitrii then reveals that during his time inside Soma's body, he used his Mimicry ability to copy the Power of Dominance that Soma has. When reaching the Abyss and trying to utilize the Power of Dominance, Dimitrii learned too late that the Power of Dominance, as Genya Arikado put it, is not easily contained; Dimitrii's body couldn't withstand a power that intense. Despite his efforts to resist his fate, Dmitrii's body exploded as he lost control over his power. Not only did Dmitrii die in the process, but the gathering of the souls created a supernatural being called Menace. After defeating Menace, the souls started gathering in Soma's body as a final attempt into making him the Dark Lord as he was destined to be, but Soma fights off that influence and escapes the collapsing castle. Having conquered this, he is now able to freely live a normal life for the time being, though his future is left unknown. However, if Soma fails to wear the talisman at the time he confronts Celia, he will become the Dark Lord. During the fight with Soma Cruz in Julius Mode, he displayed some of the souls he stole during the progress of the normal game, such as Gaibon, Aguni, and Abaddon. ''Portrait of Ruin'' In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, once you defeat the combination of Dracula and Death (either defeat Dracula or Death), Death will request Dracula to take its essence; Dracula accepts it and performs Soul Steal on Death to transform into True Dracula, his second form. This move is hinted as Soul Steal because, aside from him declaring the name when absorbing Death, Dracula is able to throw Death's signature Scythe. ''Order of Ecclesia'' In Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, when facing Dracula's second battle form, he will disappear and sneak-attack you; if this connects, he will grab you from the ground, and exclaim "Soul Steal." If Shanoa is caught in the grab, it will inflict around 80-120 Damage and will hit 3 times. In addition, it will heal Dracula for the same amount of HP lost in the move. Item Data Gallery Soulsteal.jpg POR-Soul Steal.png OOE-Soul Steal.png Category:Spells Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items